Xtreme Technical Wrestling
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: I'm a co writer on a wrestling Federation an E wrestling Fed, I just figured i'd post some of my matches i write on here for others to see
1. Rumbling Destiny

_We open the show with a straight shot of our Announce Team _

_Bobby Ellison and Mark E Silverburgh_

**Mark: Ladies and Gentlemen, we hate to have to tell you this but whilst setting up for tonights show our camera man caught some horrific footage that may change the face of the company as we know it. Roll the tape please roger**

The tape shows Johnny Scott arriving at the arena getting out of his Car and grabbing his bag from the boot and walking down the ramp towards the backstage area, when The Lich takes him down with a clothes line to the back of the neck, Lich begins brawling with the Company Co-owner before smashing a cricket bat over Scott's head knocking him clean out, he continues to lay into Johnny with stops and elbows before lifting him to his feet and Signalling with a throat cut gesture before lifting Johnny upside down and planting him on the concrete with the emerald Fusion , blood splatters everywhere and Johnny looks very similar to a murder victim, not moving at all as medics charge to try and save the critically injured Semi retired man's life, the Lich celebrates and heads into the arena laughing.

We cut back to the two commentators

**Bobby what we saw there Mark was an act of pure cowardice from the Lich, that scum bag knew he didn't have a chance against Mr Scott and resorted to what I damn straight hope doesn't turn out to be Murder.**

**Mark: couldn't agree with you more Mark, but what we do know is Mr Scott was taken to a local Hospital where Medics are fighting to save him, we hope to have news later in the night but it would seem the lich's match is off and by default later tonights he will be granted his match with our other owner Shane valentine, **

**Anyway ladies and gentlemen as Mr Scott would want it the show must go on, and we will begin tonights Warzone with the tag titles being defended in the first x-two match of the challengers, again we apologise for things being a little shaken we're all worried about Mr Scott .**

**X-TW Tag Team Championship  
Pyromaniacs vs. Disease & Angel of Darkness (C)**

The Pyromaniacs make their way to the ring to the cheers of the X-TW Crowd,

Disease and Angel of Darkness head to the ring to join them, and the match begins

Disease and AOD don't even bother operating like a tag team they just beat down the new comers in a brutal and violent Brawl that quickly exits the ring and heads up the ramp towards the backstage area

The referee looks around a little unsure and questions what to do over his ear piece

He talks to the commentary team

Bobby: Ladies and Gents due to the actions of the competitors during this match the match has been decided as a double disqualification and therefore STILL THE CHAMPIONS Angel of Darkness and disease

We are shown the events of earlier in the night on the tron as the package ends

The Lich makes his way to the ring a huge smirk evident on his face he gets in the ring and grabs a microphone

**Lich: You see Johnny Scott is currently out of commission Now I'm here for one thing … to win my match I know the rules Johnny has to attend his match or lose by default so Johnny Boy out you come Bitch**

**Bobby: that asshole knows full well Mr Scott won't be here he's rubbing it in he's just a….**

Johnny Scott's music plays the crowd cheer the commentary team are confused,

The music plays for a full play though then starts up again … the camera cuts to see a Car Pull up out of the out of the driver's seat gets a heavily bandaged Johnny Scott he makes his way down to the ring and brawls with the Lich as the Bell rings

Johnny is onto in the brawl for a short while but his injuries catch up to him as the Lich takes over and hits three piledriver on the injured Owner opening up his sealed cuts on his face staining the Mat with his blood

The Lich throws Johnny into the steel steps

The Lich sets up two tables and stacks them on the outside of the ring laying Johnny on the top and sets up a ladder in the ring, he climbs to the top and dives from the top landing a body splash on Johnny slamming him through the tables he pins Johnny

For the three count

WINNER the Lich

**Bobby: this is awful Mr Scott I don't know how somehow made it back here but he was too hurt to continue … OH GOD STOP **

As bobby was speaking the Lich picks Johnny up and slaps him around the face, mounting him and throwing Punch after punch after punch

Martyn Scott charges to the ring and throws Lich off him

**MS: Leave him alone you monster you've won you've won he's hurt he's hurt **

**Lich: he's lucky you're here kid I was going to kill the stupid fool**

The Lich heads up the ramp his hands covered in Johnny Scott's blood as Medics and Marty help the critically injured semi-retired wrestler into an ambulance

As the show ends


	2. Johnny Lich II

Johnny Scott vs. the Lich

Loser Leaves X-TW

ANYTHING GOES

Burn in my light plays out possibly for the last time as Johnny Scott emerges onto the stage

His ring gear is as usual having gone for Green Tights this evening; he enters the ring and climbs a corner calling out to the fans

**Mick Ross: this one isn't gonna be pretty Todd, our co owner is willing to risk it all here tonight, I mean in his promo he said one man walks and the other is carried out tonight,**

**Todd Pritchard: I can tell you guys who came to the show tonight looking for technical wresting this isn't the match for you, those of you who like blood this one is for you Mr Scott is pissed**

During this time the Lich has begun his ring walk, swinging a crutch around his head

He slides into the ring tossing the crutch to one side and both men take fighting stances,

Lich swings first connecting with a brutal right hand to the abdomen, Johnny steps back and throws two short lefts catching his rival off guard and putting him on the mat,

Johnny locks in an choke on Lich the referee goes in to check on both men, we can hear from his microphone Johnny screaming die you son of a bitch die, you think I'm old, fat and pathetic well fuck you I will murder you if I must just tap, Lich hits three elbows to the gut and Johnny rolls off and on his back, Lich slides from the ring to the floor to recover and Johnny slides to the other side, both men pop up from the sides of the ring Holding Weapons, Johnny a Cheese Grater, Lich a Brick.

They slide into the ring and charge at each other Lich aiming to the left and Johnny to the right, both men catch their opponent in the gut and winded the both losing control of momentum tumble over the ropes, the camera cuts to show welts on Johnny's abdominal region and lich's shredded costume,

Johnny is first to his feet now holding a table, which he sets up outside the ring, Lich comes over and hey begin throwing punches, Johnny getting the upper hand and laying Lich on the table. Ascending the apron he dives in an axe handle but Lich rolls off the table Johnny's arms take the brunt of the impact, as the table implodes into pieces.

Lich gets to his feet and hits a quick DDT to Johnny on the remains of the table,

**TP: MY GOD MR, this one is getting violent, look at that table.**

Johnny has got to his knees as Lich delivers kick flooring the co-owner, Lich goes for a cocky pin only getting a 1 count

Johnny hits Lich with a forearm smash, and looks to the crowd for weapons he happens upon a young girl dressed like Japanese anime character Sailor Moon she has the sceptre, Johnny asks her if he can borrow it, she agrees he them proceeds to beat Lich with it more than 20 times, Johnny promises he'll replace it and hands her a branded steel chair, she smiles

Johnny grabs a chair from the floor and sets it up sitting Lich on it he puts on a pair of brass knucks, and looks to flatten Lich with one well places punch ... but Lich moves Johnny smashes his fist into the chair the sound is sickening crunch, Lich takes advantage of this and locks in an arm bar wrenching on Johnny's fingers but Scott keeps his fist solid forcing himself onto his knees and with a feat of strength lifts Lich off the floor slamming him back first onto the steel chair. This sounds horrible and aforementioned little girl has her head in her daddy's chest watching these two men brutalize each other,

Both men force themselves to their feet and both pick up steel chairs. Facing off in a western style they both swing the chairs connecting with opponents head, both men hit the floor bleeding from head wounds.

The referee looks over horrified, and considers calling the match off even talking to the people in the back,

**MR: He's clearly been told to let this one go or any humane person would have stopped this, **

As this is said Johnny begins to move, blood pouring down his face, he gets to his feet, and lifts Lich to his knees, placing lich's head between his legs Johnny delivers a Texas piledriver and goes for the pin, only getting a 2 count, he goes for a rear naked choke again, holding Lich in it for about a minute Lich appears to be going blue so the referee stops the match, Johnny on his feet, picks up Lich and tosses him over the top rope,

As his music plays


End file.
